2017–18 Liga I
(22 October 2017) | biggest_away_win = (24 November 2017) | highest_scoring = (26 August 2017) (30 September 2017) (22 October 2017) (29 October 2017) (9 February 2018) (12 February 2018) | matches_played = 249 | total_goals = 581 | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 Liga I (also known as 2017–18 Liga I Betano) is the 100th season of Liga I, the top-level football league of Romania. The season began in July 2017 and will end in June 2018. Viitorul Constanța are the defending champions. This is the third season to take place since the playoff/playout rule has been introduced. The official fixture schedule was released on 7 July 2017. Teams The last two teams from the 2016–17 season, Pandurii Târgu Jiu and Târgu Mureș, relegated to 2017–18 Liga II. The first two teams from 2016–17 Liga II, Juventus București and Sepsi Sfântu Gheorghe promoted to Liga I. A promotion/relegation play-off will be played between 12th place from Liga I and UTA Arad 3rd place from Liga II. Venues Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players and Managers may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. Managerial changes Regular season In the regular season the 14 teams will meet twice, a total of 26 matches per team, with the top 6 advancing to the Championship round and the bottom 8 qualifying for Relegation round. Regular season table Regular season positions by round Championship round The top six teams from Regular season will meet twice (10 matches per team) for places in 2018–19 UEFA Champions League and 2018–19 UEFA Europa League as well as deciding the league champion. Teams start the Championship round with their points from the Regular season halved, rounded upwards, and no other records carried over from the Regular season. Championship round table Championship round results Championship round positions by round Relegation round The bottom eight teams from regular season will meet twice (14 matches per team) to contest against relegation. Teams start the Relegation round with their points from the Regular season halved, rounded upwards, and no other records carried over from the Regular season. The winner of the Relegation round finishes 7th in the overall season standings, the second placed team - 8th, and so on, with the last placed team in the Relegation round being 14th. Relegation round table Relegation round results Relegation round positions by round Liga I play-off The 12th-placed team of the Liga I faces the 3rd-placed team of the Liga II. |} Season statistics Top scorers :Updated to matches played on 17 May 2018. Hat-tricks 4 Player scored four goals Clean sheets :Updated to matches played on 17 May 2018. --> |} 1 Florin Niță was transferred to Sparta Prague during the winter transfer window. Discipline :As of 17 May 2018 Player *Most yellow cards: 13 ** Valentin Crețu (Gaz Metan Mediaș) ** István Fülöp (Sepsi Sfântu Gheorghe) *Most red cards: 2''' ** Anatole Abang (Astra Giurgiu) ** Ionuț Cioinac (CSM Politehnica Iași) ** Diogo Salomão (Dinamo București) ** Kévin Boli (CFR Cluj) ** Kamer Qaka (CSM Politehnica Iași) ** Mădălin Mihăescu (CSM Politehnica Iași) ** Mihai Pintilii (FCSB) ** Gabriel Cânu (ACS Poli Timișoara) ** Dragoș Balauru (Voluntari) Club *Most yellow cards: '''114 **CSM Politehnica Iași *Most red cards: 9 **Astra Giurgiu External links * 2017-18 Category:2017–18 in Romanian football ro